


Prisoner of War

by SakeBottle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Desperation, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Fantastic Racism, Furry, Gen, Imprisonment, Magic, Military Background, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omorashi, POV Female Character, POV Nonhuman, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Urination, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: Seika picked a very bad time to water the trees on her way back from a scouting mission. As a dragon, she should have been able to easily overpower the humans who jumped her in the forest, but she ended up getting captured and imprisoned. She can still prove her superiority, though; she just needs to pull together the strength to escape. Well, that, and the strength to not wet herself. She never actually did get to go when she tried to pop a squat earlier, and that was a few hours ago...Of course, it doesn't matter how close to bursting her bladder feels - she is a dragon, invincible and unbreakable. Or, at least, that's what she needs the humans to think. And in order to maintain that illusion, she has to find a way to escapebeforetime runs out and she soaks her little prison cell.In this war against the rebellious humans, Seika's most important battle is being fought against her own body, and the shackles keeping her in place. She never was much of a soldier...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Prisoner of War

Seika could scarcely imagine how things might be able to get any worse for her. The young dragoness had managed to get herself captured by the scaleless slave-creatures, defeated in an ambush and hauled off to some dungeon of theirs. Now those apes watched as she struggled against the chains holding her in a humiliating pose, her rear legs forcibly spread with her tail held up by chains suspended from the ceiling. She could only express her discontent by blowing smoke from her nose through the cage binding her muzzle.

At least there was only a wall behind her - her observers were on the other side of a fence in front of her, but that didn’t make her forced presentation any less embarrassing. Not necessarily because of the position itself; lifting tail like that was certainly unbecoming, but that wouldn’t be an issue around such insignificant creatures as the armored apes. Seika’s real problem was that she was desperate to spray the wall behind her with liquid gold.

That problem was why she was in captivity in the first place. She had been on her way to report her findings from a scouting mission, and during the flight back her bladder had convinced her to stop for a moment and empty it. By no means had she truly _needed_ to do so, but she had been full enough for it to be sensible – there were still to be several hours of flying ahead of her, and on arriving at her destination she would have been expected to head directly to her commanding officer to deliver her report. Undoubtedly she would have been able to hold out, if uncomfortably, long enough to do that and then search for an acceptable place to urinate, but she didn’t want to take any chances, especially not when there wasn’t even a guarantee that a toilet would be available at all once she found some.

Seika, after all, was small and weak by dragon standards – which was made painfully apparent by her inability to forcibly free herself – and her bladder was no exception. She could just _barely_ get through a day relieving herself twice if she tried, while most other dragons her age had already built up the discipline to effortlessly do so only once before retiring at night. She was well aware that she was only being given solo scouting missions to make sure that she didn’t inconvenience others and disrupt something more important with her need to find a place to squat. Her superiors had learned to keep her off of group assignments after she demonstrated that her contribution to any such thing would only ever amount to being curled up in a ball, tail between her knotted hindlegs while she fought in vain to stop the rivulets running through the little gaps between her scales.

With her own scouting missions, Seika would never need to worry about keeping up with the pack and being denied countless perfect opportunities to stop for but a minute – if ever she needed to stop, she could do so on her own. She did try not to, of course, in the hopes of strengthening her bladder, but sometimes it was unavoidable. The stop that got her captured was, strictly speaking, wholly avoidable, but being able to feel the slight pressure was enough to convince her to not risk being sent to do some other tasks upon reporting back, removing her opportunity to relieve herself until dismissed.

Now, with her legs unable to be crossed even after many attempts to force them to do so despite the chains, and her tail very much unavailable to apply sorely-needed pressure to her hindquarters, Seika was starting to wish she _had_ taken that risk. She would have, had she noticed the apes tracking her. But they had eluded her, and so she brought herself to the ground in a forest clearing, where she had identified some thirsty-looking and partially-concealing foliage. She had looked around to confirm that she was safe, but when she raised her tail and dropped down into a squat, floodgates moments from opening, she was overwhelmed. Some magic had knocked her unconscious, and she woke up in chains with her bladder no emptier – and indeed only fuller – than it had been.

Of course, there wasn’t anything physically stopping Seika from letting loose where she stood. Every so often she would be reminded of that fact, teased with the prospect of just surrendering control and feeling the bliss of her aching bladder being drained. But she was a dragon. She was better than these rebellious monkeys. As the superior being, she was not subject to such base desires as urination. She could do it if she so chose, but there would never be any _need_ to. Therefore, even though her last visit to a bathroom had been at dawn, some twelve hours ago at least, her bladder would hold onto every last drop until she commanded otherwise.

At least, that was what the vermin were supposed to think. Seika herself was wiggling her behind as much as she could in her restraints, wishing that she had one blocking the escape of her fluids from their prison. Better yet, some miracle could destroy everything blocking _her own_ escape from a far more literal prison.

Her feet had only enough freedom to allow her to scrape her claws against the floor, which she had hoped would allow for her to use magic, but really just resulted in scratch marks on the floor. Were she more powerful, that tiny bit of movement might have been enough to call up some flames, but Seika had never bothered learning much more than the basics – her greatest magic was her breath, but right now she was having the same problem with that: she couldn’t open her mouth wide enough to do anything more than just show some teeth. At least she could shoot her observers a nasty snarl, though her immobility made it an empty threat.

Now if only her bladder could be so empty. But, no, it could not be, and Seika couldn’t give her captors the satisfaction of knowing that she sorely needed it to be so. She could feel the pressure inside herself, all of her pent-up liquids straining to break free. She shifted her hindlegs around as much as possible to try to distract herself from that feeling, at least a little bit.

Seika snorted more smoke through her muzzle-cage as she kept trying to move herself. Her wings, her tail, her legs, even her neck… Everything was held securely in place by metal too strong to be natural. There was even a cage around her belly to stop her from arching her back. She could do nothing. She desperately wanted to be free, free so that she could go pee, but there was nothing to be done, and it was all her own fault. Had she not landed at that forest, those hunters wouldn’t have caught her off-guard. Had she completed her mission faster, her bladder would not have been full enough to make that landing seem like a good choice. Had she simply pissed _before_ the mission, she would have never even needed to consider stopping on the way back at all.

If only she could turn back time, do it all over again, but this time find a safe place on the way to her assignment. Find a nice field or forest or lake or river or _anything_ … Bring herself down, investigate on foot for the most appropriate spot… Settle in with a squat, lift her tail… And heave a great sigh of relief, content to no longer be burdened by a full bladder…

Seika let out even more smoke through her nose, this time straining to keep herself from living out this fantasy, clenching her muscles to keep any more than a few drops from falling from her vent. The pain of denying even that miniscule tease of release was nearly unbearable, and as what little had come out seeped through the gaps between her scales, Seika could feel in her loins the powerful burning desire to surrender to her bladder. But that could not be allowed. Not when it would make her look weak to the softskins – weaker than being bound in chains and unable to free herself was already making her look, anyways.

But she would find a way out, somehow. Until then, she just needed to control herself. The apes would slip up and reveal an opportunity sooner or later – and Seika, a dragon, their rightful master, would have to show to them that even in this compromised state she was still dominant. She would make sure they knew it, but she had to maintain dominance over her own body to do so.

She honestly wasn’t sure if she could do that, but she found a little bit of confidence when the ache of the tease subsided. Seika, fortunately, was not overwhelmingly full just yet. Her bladder was complaining about having been denied promised relief twice already, but it was calming down now that it knew it wouldn’t be allowed any, and more importantly it still had room. She could feel a slight uncomfortable tension where her skin and scales were being pushed outwards to _make_ room, weak enough for her to be sure that there was still more space to be found.

Now she just needed to find some more space to move with these chains. The placement of her bindings allowed her to gently swing her hindquarters side to side, which was the best she could do to try to mitigate her urges. What she _really_ wanted was pressure, be that from her tail or, as she had taken advantage of at more than a few lengthy formal events, pressing her rump against the ground as hard as she could. But with a particularly-tight cuff on her tail holding it over her head, she could neither use it nor lower her rear any meaningful amount. Again she scratched at the floor, this time simply venting her frustration by the only means she had beyond filling her little cell with smoke.

Seika stayed like this for some time, her rear end swaying while her forward paws took turns carving shallow lines into the floor. She could only judge the passing of time by either feeling for the steadily-increasing pressure within, or by assessing the size of the canyons her claws were making, leaving her with no good way to determine how long she had spent in captivity. It may have been possible to come up with a reasonable estimate based on how badly she needed to pee, but she wasn’t keen on _also_ finding out how long _her urine_ had spent in captivity. There was no need to get any more specific than _too long_.

Fortunately, she was given something else to focus on when the heavy metal door to her cell opened and one of those creatures walked in. It was covered head to toe in iron, so Seika was spared from having to look at its face. It made some nonsense sounds, probably trying to speak to her in its asinine, juvenile language, and moved slowly to come up to her left side. She growled when she felt its paw on her neck scales, and tried to move away, but as always was stuck where she was. The thing said something else, then started moving down Seika’s body, running its paw over her shoulder and across her side, and when it reached her haunches she growled again. The paw stopped for a moment, then slid over the breadth of her thigh before the feeling of contact disappeared. From the sound of its footfalls, the metal monkey seemed to take a few steps back, as if to get a better view of Seika’s behind.

It said something again, then approached her. Seika felt it grab her foot, near the spike on her ankle, then brush its paw against the inside of her thigh. Then Seika could feel its touch against the stretched-out skin and displaced scales at the far end of her underbelly. Her mouth opened as wide as it could within her muzzle-cage when the creature pressed hard on that distention, and she let out a low screech while she clenched every muscle she could – her eyes closed, all of her toes curled, and more importantly she put everything she had into keeping her urethral sphincters shut.

But it was not enough. She felt a rush of urine fighting right at the edge for a moment, then without even feeling it leave her body she felt fluids snaking down her thighs and getting into the scales by her groin. Then the external pressure went away, but the damage had already been done and Seika continued to fight against the internal pressure. Her hips jerked back as far as they could as a small pressurized burst of liquid waste splattered against the floor somewhere behind her. With a quiet whimper Seika shook her rear as much as possible, thankful to have not leaked any more by the time the pressure died down to a more manageable level. Yet again she felt the burning sensation of her bladder crying out for the relief it had been denied, but did her best to compose herself and power through it.

The ape made some more noise, and Seika opened her eyes to watch it leave. The door slammed shut behind the thing, the sound being faintly echoed within the cell for a moment. Seika was breathing heavily, keeping an eye on the door. There was no doubt those pests were now aware that their dragoness prisoner was in dire need of release. They surely knew now that her boundless draconic piss tank was ready to explode.

And that was fine. The lesser beings knew she was full, but that was it. That was all she would allow them to know. They could never know just how much she was struggling to keep it all contained, or how close she had just come to painting the wall behind her yellow. No, she was still superior, still a mighty and unbreakable dragon. She could endure anything for any amount of time, and a bladder on the verge of bursting was not about to become an exception. Not around the softskins, anyways. Were she anywhere else, she would gladly admit that she was going to have an accident if she didn’t find somewhere to go within a few minutes. But not here. These vermin couldn’t know that dragons still had unsurmountable biological limitations. They were to think that dragons were invincible – their scales indestructible to any pathetic monkey weaponry, their muscles powerful enough to shatter bone, their minds focused solely on domination. They were supposed to be limitless.

And yet, in reality, dragons were not invincible, not limitless. They were mortal creatures, and as such would from time to time succumb to animalistic needs. Nobody knew that better than Seika right now. But she still had to convince herself of the lie, so that she could fool the underlings. Her bladder did _not_ really feel like she’d swallowed a lead ball; the skin under her scales was _not_ wet from failures to restrain herself; and she most certainly did _not_ need to urinate as soon as possible.

For Seika to maintain that image, she would have to hold it in until she could find a way to break free. She very much did not want to consider that that could very well mean that she could never relieve herself again – if she couldn’t find a way to break the chains herself, she would have to rely on her fellow soldiers to come looking for her and stumble upon whatever fortress she’d been brought to. There was a very real chance that even if she wasn’t simply logged as “missing, presumed dead”, a search party sent out to retrieve her might not ever find her.

But surely she would find a way. She wasn’t just trying to defend her own pride; Seika was trying to uphold the image of all of dragonkind, and that meant that she _needed_ to break free and take care of her critically-urgent needs in such a way as to maintain the illusion that dragon bladders never burst – that dragons would never surrender to physical assault, be that from without or within.

Before she had time to consider how she might do that while being unable to move and unable to properly call on magic, though, the door to her cell opened again. This time two of the armored beasts came in, carrying together a clay vessel: a deep, broad basin, its size and shape vaguely reminiscent of draconic serving bowls. Seika watched as the two creatures approached her, and when they got close enough to be invisible to her, she instead listened to the noise their plates made. They stopped for a moment somewhere behind her, and then Seika heard the bowl drop to the ground between her legs. Then the monkeys left. They didn’t touch her, they didn’t try to talk to her. They just brought in a bowl and walked right on out of the room.

It might have been strange if Seika didn’t know exactly what they were doing. In some other context, she might have interpreted the bowl as a courtesy – her captors bringing her something to use as a toilet to keep the cell and herself clean. But this wasn’t a courtesy. This was a test. The softskins were trying to see what she would do when presented with what she most sorely needed.

She was certainly tempted to use it. It was impossible to tell where the bowl actually was, so Seika couldn’t know if she’d actually get anything into it if she decided to let go, but its mere presence meant that she now had an acceptable place to pass water. Except… it wasn’t actually an acceptable place at all. If Seika just looked at the wall she was facing, she could see a few apes standing around and watching her through some protective grating. She absolutely could _not_ give them such a show. And yet her body was telling her that she was at a toilet that she desperately needed to use anyways, so she should just use it now. The only thing that made it possible to fight the urge was the position she was held in, since it was definitely not a typical urination pose.

But of course, the exact moment she decided to be thankful that having her rear end raised in a presentation made it easier for her to hold it in was the moment that she heard the chains shift around, some movement occurring under the floor and in the wall. Then, suddenly, her feet were dragged backwards and, with the adjustment of some other chains, Seika found herself in a far more dangerous position. She had been forced to drop into a low squat. Wiggling her rump caused her thighs to hit the edges of the clay bowl.

It took a moment for the shock of sudden movement to wear off, but once it did the burning pressure in Seika’s bladder intensified dramatically. She whined and shook her rear to the fullest possible extent, all her claws digging anxiously into the ground. Each breath she took was a strained whimper as she desperately fought off the vigorous assault on her bladder muscles. She could plainly feel her overconcentrated urine struggling just as hard to break free as she was to keep it in, straining against the exit that Seika was just barely able to keep sealed.

For now, anyways. There was no way to know how long she’d remain in that position, and no way to know if she had the strength to contain herself until she could stand again. Already, drop by drop, her endurance was failing, though she still had enough left to keep those drops from becoming too frequent or creating a stream.

Seika’s mind was just as conflicted as her body. She knew that she could not, under any circumstances, give her captors what they wanted to see. They could never see her reach and surpass her limit. Half of her mind was committed to reinforcing this, while the other half was ruled by ancient bestial instinct focused solely on trying to convince her to stop fighting. Everything about her present situation was indicating that she had the ideal opportunity to relieve herself – she was squatting over a suitable receptacle, with her tail raised far out of the way and her bladder agonizingly full. According to every animal fiber of her body, it was time to urinate.

But still the waterlogged dragoness soldiered on, praying that her most basic natural desires wouldn’t overpower her. She could not let herself pee, no matter how much her body wanted to. Mind over matter. But despite her best efforts, Seika found her primal urges inserting themselves into the civilized part of her mind. She needed to hold it, yes, but… this scenario was degrading enough already. She was chained up with no way to fight back, and sooner or later her body would take matters into its own claws. If Seika couldn’t go anywhere and was doomed to burst eventually _anyways_ , then why shouldn’t she give in now? There was no point to fighting the inevitable flood – whether she fought back or not, the end result would be urinating with the apes watching her. And more importantly, until the ocean left her body, she wouldn’t be able to think of anything other than its pressure. Only with an empty bladder might she be able to plan her escape.

For a moment her focus wavered, and a boiling jet of her waters broke free and crashed against the bowl beneath her. She grunted and growled from the effort of plugging the gap in her defenses that had allowed for such a leak, and two more blasts of urine hit the basin before Seika was back in control. But did she even want to be in control anymore? What was the point? How long would it take for another crack to appear in the dam? How long for the wall to crumble entirely? Was it worth tormenting herself for the sake of stopping what she knew was coming?

No. No it was not. Nothing could make it worth the pain. The image in monkey minds of fearsome, powerful, invincible dragons would be ruined were she to give in, but it wasn’t worth suffering just to maintain that image.

So she stopped fighting. With a deep breath she allowed herself to relax, and immediately a torrent of gold erupted from her loins and started to flood the basin beneath her. With her mouth forced shut she produced a rumbling moan, closing her eyes and allowing herself to savor the relief, disregarding the circumstances.

But mere seconds later, Seika was torn away from her enjoyment by her bindings, the chains forcibly lifting her from her squat and compelling her to try to stem the tide. As she was dragged into a proper standing position she struggled to lock herself up again, squeezing whatever she could in an attempt to reseal her bladder. Shaking and wiggling whatever she could move, Seika managed to force her stream to come to a spluttering halt, several short individual bursts following until she took all of her control back. She let out a long growl once she could no longer hear the sounds of splashing from beyond her rear.

It was taking even more effort now to contain what remained of her personal ocean than before she had tasted sweet release, and somehow she only felt fuller. Her bladder seemed to be heavier and felt as if it had been set on fire, and the whole path from there to the outside strained under the pressure of holding back a gushing torrent so rudely and abruptly stopped.

So this was what they wanted. Just to torment her with the prospect of unburdening her bladder, only to rip it away from her before she could actually get any relief. Furiously wiggling her rear end as much as she could in the restraints and repeatedly scratching at the ground, Seika tried to consider what might happen were they to reposition her like that again.

She was already aching to resume the flood she had started, and if returned to a squat she would certainly not have the strength to keep it from restarting. And once it did, with how hard it had been to stop just now, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to rein it in again. Even if she could, she would still have to keep it contained afterwards, and surely that wouldn’t be possible.

For now, at least, the pain of denial was starting to wear off. Seika still felt like she was about to explode, but without the shock of having to regain control, the feeling was manageable for now. If anything, as long as she could keep herself from leaking, once the pain vanished completely she would be able to appreciate being a little emptier than before. From this position Seika could just barely angle her head to look behind herself, so she couldn’t see much of the mess she had made, but it felt like she had let out enough to take the edge off.

Of course, that was only considering the temptations coming from her own body – her release had left something just as compelling, its presence constantly taunting and teasing her in an attempt to get her to finish what she had started. If squatting over a basin had been enough to make her body believe she was in a bathroom, the pungent scent of fresh urine would surely complete the illusion. She tried to block out the smell by letting off a little more smoke, which did help somewhat, but even then a hint of it lingered on as a little reminder of what she had done.

If nothing else, Seika could think just a little more clearly now. She didn’t need to commit her entire mind and body to preserving her dignity – her body still needed to focus on clamping down to block any further leakage, but at the very least she could put her mind to work thinking about something other than her desire to piss.

Then she felt the pull of the chains again, this time feeling her back feet get dragged as far apart from each other as they could go, while at the same time the chain cuffed to her tail forced it up in such a way that Seika had to stretch her hindlegs and lift her rump to comply. The bindings on her forelimbs pulled hard away from her, and the one around her neck forced her chin to the floor. Her wings hadn’t been forced to move during all this, so the change in position required her to spread them nearly completely, causing a weak ache as they stretched farther than usual.

Seika’s hindquarters continued swaying in this new position, and she dug into the floor with her front claws. She could tolerate being forced into another presentation, but the thought did cross her mind that this was much more embarrassing than how she had originally been held. With her head touching the ground, her legs spread as far as they could go, and her rear raised so high, she must have looked like she had been overpowered by carnal desire and was now desperately trying to convey her needs to her mate. No doubt the stray urine still clinging to her most sensitive flesh could even be mistaken for lubrication. Fortunately, there weren’t any other dragons around to see her; only the vermin apes, so while it was still embarrassing to be in such a compromising position, the humiliation from having people see her and judge her just wasn’t there.

And that left Seika with nothing to worry about other than freeing herself. If she could just move one of her limbs enough to summon even a spark, she could work with that. But trying to pull on the chains proved yet again that such movement was impossible. She was held too securely, except…

Except when they made her change positions. For a brief moment, if they moved her enough, Seika would have the opportunity to do at least a little magic. What exactly she would be able to _do_ with it, she wasn’t yet sure, but that could be sorted out when she got to that point. For now, she just needed to wait for her captors to inevitably decide to pull her into a different stance. It was just a matter of keeping her bladder under control until then.

Seika hoped it wouldn’t be too long of a wait. Her hold was secure, but that brief release hadn’t been enough to make her feel any less desperate. She still felt the weight of her golden seas within her, and the strain of their container stretching itself and her skin in an attempt to increase its capacity. Her muscles were starting to get fatigued, so if anything was going to happen, it had to happen before they succumbed to exhaustion.

At least she didn’t need to wait very long for one of her captors to appear in her cell again. She assumed it was the same one from before, though there was no way to be totally sure since they were all covered in identical armor – and identifying the little beasts individually wouldn’t be worth the effort anyways. Even so, Seika had a feeling that this had been the same one that had come alone earlier. It was producing the same meaningless chattering, at any rate.

The creature approached her hindlegs, and she cut off its nonsensical attempt at speech with a harsh growl when she felt the touch of its leather paw-covering on her scales. It ignored her and just went back to making its noises while it ran its paw over her thigh. Seika did her best to continue what little squirming she was able to do, the softskin moving from one side of her leg to the other, and then eventually to the opposite leg. She dug her rear claws into the ground when she felt its touch uncomfortably close to her more personal scales, but the thing seemed to have decided that it had gone far enough, and when it pulled away Seika allowed herself to relax a little bit.

But then the beast seemed to say something, and soon afterwards Seika felt its touch again, this time the cold metal of the back of its paw-covering against the pulsating heat of her distended and overworked bladder. For a little while, that was all she felt there – just that touch, though she could feel the ape’s paw moving around to different parts of her scaled dome. Seika used this time to prepare herself for what she was sure would come next, trying to force her body to double down on the seal it was just barely maintaining, and to ignore the stimulation to sensitive scales that threatened to disrupt her delicate internal balance.

And then, of course, it happened. Seika growled as the pressure suddenly increased tenfold, pouring all of her energy into squeezing whatever she could as tightly as possible to stop herself from repeating what had happened last time. For what felt like hours she stood with her body writhing and jerking as much as her confines allowed, while internally she tried to apply pressure of her own to fight back against the hours upon hours of pent-up urine assaulting the failing barrier she was only barely maintaining. She was just starting to feel the first cracks in the wall when the pressure from outside went away, leaving her to deal only with the remnants of the pressure from inside.

She was left trembling when the cold-hearted ape finally stepped away from her, letting out some more obnoxious sounds as it left the cell, the door once again slamming shut behind it. In her relative solitude she continued to focus on holding back the flood yearning for freedom, hoping that her muscles would be able to last until she had the opportunity to escape. Once again Seika reminded herself that under no circumstances would these monkeys be allowed to watch her take the most sorely-needed piss of her life. Not to preserve her image, or that of dragons as a whole. No, it was just what had to be done. She knew it was possible to escape, which meant it was also possible to get away from these pests before _properly_ liberating her personal ocean from its own prison. And because it was possible, it was what she had to do.

Her opportunity came a little earlier than she had expected, though. With her mind occupied with the task of maintaining containment, she almost didn’t hear the sounds of chains shifting out of sight. Without even having the time to think about what she was doing, Seika immediately prepared her left forepaw, tensing her claws and redirecting her energy into them.

In the very brief moment where she could feel her forelimbs getting yanked backwards by the chains, Seika dug her claws into the ground and focused solely on the magical energy.

Her loss of focus had caused her burdensome fluids to start dribbling out, but there was no time to care.

The backwards motion of her foreleg was enough for her claws to produce sparks, and she tensed further to create a proper flame that she drew into her paw.

The dribbling became a weak stream when her hindlegs forcibly relocated and her hindquarters fell to drop her into another squat.

By the time her bindings stopped moving, it was already too late to disrupt Seika’s spell, which now she could control with what little motions her claws could make.

Her rear trembled from the effort she was subconsciously exerting in an attempt to halt her bladder’s attempt at discharging its contents on its own accord.

Seika focused as much energy as she could spare into the flaming energy within her limb, the little motions of her claws focusing the majority of the heat around the cuffs keeping her restrained.

A powerful jet suddenly spurted out into the bowl just under her, and the pitiable stream became unpredictable – sometimes a constant but weak flow, other times a larger leak, and sometimes mere sputtering.

Clenching her claws as much as she could manage – and every other muscle in her body, for good measure – Seika felt the temperature within her arm rise as she continued to channel whatever energy she could get into it.

Now, tense as she was, she was only releasing an intermittent drizzle, somehow still able to maintain most of her hold despite everything.

Seika’s heart was racing from the eager anticipation brought on by seeing the shackles binding her arm start to turn red. She released a massive cloud of smoke from her nose to obscure her observers’ view and watched as the metal became white-hot. When the bindings started to properly give off light, Seika dug her claws into the ground and swiped intensely out to the left. Her arm easily broke free of its bonds, and a plume of flame materialized over the line her paw had taken. Then she immediately brought that paw to her face, wrapping her claws around her muzzle and using all of the energy stored in her arm to relentlessly pour heat into the cage that had kept her mouth shut until now. She didn’t stop until the metal became liquid and dripped off of her as harmlessly as if it were water.

Seika then inhaled deeply and turned her head down to the floor, the exhale coming as a cone of fire, which she directed with the claws on her free limb to focus on the chains around her neck. It took only seconds for these bindings to meet the same fate as the one that was still running down the sides of her mouth.

She took another deep breath, then threw her head back and unleashed a mighty roar and a flame that she maintained for only the few seconds needed to liquefy what had attached some of her chains to the ceiling. Then again she breathed in to pull the fire into her own body, giving herself a little shake to distribute the heat and destroy anything still keeping her bound – of course immediately rising to a standing position with her tail firmly pressed between her legs as soon as she could.

When the smoke cleared, the observers on the other side of the little fence they had made to look through had dispersed. Seika herself was breathing heavily, and now that she was free her bladder was quietly reminding her that it was still filled to its breaking point, though for now the adrenaline of the escape was keeping the pressure subdued. With no observers, she noted the potential to finish what she’d started in her cell, the scent of her own fresh urine overpowering every sense that hadn’t already been numbed by her focus.

But no. Seika didn’t want to spend any more time in this place than was necessary, and even though it would give her a chance to recover a little bit of the energy she had spent destroying her shackles, taking the time to squat for a piss was _not_ necessary. So, ignoring the pitiful protestations of her overburdened bladder, Seika focused on the wall that had already been in front of her this whole time and prepared to destroy it.

She let out a quick puff of fire-breath at the wall, then lowered her head and just ran right at it, the stone crumbling as if it were clay. Now she found herself in a hallway, and for just a moment stood to tightly cross her hindlegs and make sure her tail was being pressed extra-hard against her rump – and also to look down the hallway on both sides of her in the hopes of figuring out which direction would lead to the exit.

When she looked to her left, she ended up staring down a couple of unarmored monkeys that apparently had not yet received word of the escaped dragon. A mere twitch in their direction sent them running back down the hall, surely deeper into the fortress. Of course, deeper into the fortress meant there were more apes that way, and right now more of them was _not_ what Seika needed to deal with. She quickly examined the hallway and identified rudimentary wooden beams that seemed to be holding the ceiling up, so before she turned around to head in the opposite direction she lifted one paw and with a little wave launched a fireball down the hall. The fireball exploded when it landed, incinerating multiple of those elementary load-bearing structures and, as expected, causing that end of the hall to be blocked by a great mass of stone from above. No need to fight a bunch of those creatures if she could just keep them away from her that easily – and each ape she didn’t kill was one more for the genetic engineers and biologists to experiment on later.

Seika gave her head a little shake and took a moment to cross her hindlegs again, wiggling her hips to get the most out of it before she had to start moving, then headed off down the only accessible route. It was quiet for a while, giving Seika time to wind down from the adrenaline rush, but also time for her urinary crisis to become more and more prominent. As she wandered the winding halls, passing a number of cells like the one she’d been locked in, all of them empty, she considered the possibility of breaking into one to use it as an emergency bathroom, but forced the thought from her mind – she just had to keep moving and get outside. She needed to focus on finding a way out.

She hadn’t been wandering for very long at all when the feeling in her bladder returned to critical levels, the pressure slowing her down while the sensation swelled up again to match her bladder in its bloated and overfilled state. Seika had to force herself to keep walking, with every step only serving to spike the pressure as her hindlegs came up painfully close to the rock-hard ball of displaced scales and long-overdue urine that once again placed untold strain on the exhausted muscles that were still, by some miracle, keeping the deluge at bay. But she could feel their strength waning, cracks forming and growing in the walls she’d put up, every part of her body involved in the defense quivering under the stress and pressure. She could feel her urine trailing down the underside of her tail, which only inspired her to try to press harder against her backside.

As she limped through the halls, passing door after door, Seika became more and more certain that she did not have the strength to make it outside. A heavy spurt hitting her tail made her growl while she stopped to cross her hindlegs as tightly as physically possible, her entire rear end trembling with the effort of holding out at least a little bit longer. Just long enough to get her _anywhere_ that wouldn’t be immediately obvious to the apes. Anywhere far enough out of the way to ensure that none of them would be anywhere near her to take advantage of her vulnerability again.

She was sorely tempted to hike her tail and just let loose where she stood, but for as empty as these halls _seemed_ right now, she knew that she wouldn’t be safe unless she _knew_ for sure that none of those creatures were around. But another wet blast against her tail made her wonder with a groan if she even had a _choice_ of peeing anywhere else.

The dilemma had her frozen in place, the only movement being the intense dance she was performing, shifting her weight between two tightly-wound legs and shaking her rump any way it would go. This place wasn’t safe for her to drain herself, but she was also mere moments away from bursting. Her options were to release where she stood, or keep squirming until her body did it for her.

Seika whimpered as she gingerly pulled her tail out from between her legs, still keeping it low for now while she tried to think of _any_ better option. But it seemed that there was no alternative. There was no way she could keep holding it until she found a way out through these maddening hallways. She needed to _go_. _Now_.

She was in the process of getting her tail out of the way when an idea suddenly struck her. If she could manage it, she could still hold out until she found somewhere safer and more appropriate. All she needed to do was cut herself off after letting out just enough so that she could function again. She doubted that she would have the strength left to do so, but… Well, if she didn’t have any other choice but to relieve herself right then and there, it wouldn’t make much of a difference if she couldn’t stop.

Her tail rose out of the way and she gingerly worked on uncrossing her legs so she could stand properly. Every breath she let out was a whimper, and with all four feet on the ground and her tail lifted, her body knew there was nothing stopping it from getting what it had been demanding all this time. The leaks became uncontrollable, with little streams and dribbles finding an escape and running down her thighs. Still Seika’s rear was shaking as if she were trying to hold on. With a deep breath she forced it to stop, then lifted one of her hindlegs off the ground ever so slightly before the floodgates opened.

It started as a little river that splashed against the floor only a little beyond her feet, but it quickly intensified into a high-pressure torrent shooting out straight behind her and covering significant distance down the hall. Seika closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she let out a satisfied grumbling noise, relishing the feeling of such a powerful release that she had needed so desperately and for so long. The leg she had raised quickly fell back to the ground, and all four of them started trembling out of the pure euphoria of release. But when she found herself dropping into a presentation, Seika brought herself back to reality and remembered that she wasn’t supposed to totally empty herself here. It wasn’t safe, and she needed to leave as soon as possible.

So she struggled to convince her body to pull itself together, and very nearly managed to almost slow her stream down somewhat – for but a second the power of the flood wavered, only to return to full force, Seika’s muscles too exhausted to respond to her. And yet she kept trying to squeeze her system shut again, consistently getting nothing in return. The surge refused to weaken until Seika’s bladder decided it was empty enough, so she just kept spraying down the hallway, her torrent splattering loudly against the stone floor quite a bit behind her. She was finally able to rein it in again after more than a minute, causing her stream to splutter as it died, leaving numerous puddles behind.

Panting, Seika took a moment to compose herself and assess the situation. She was a bit lightheaded, and had just pissed out what had to be at least a day’s worth of urine. And even then, she could still feel a fair bit left behind in her bladder, which still felt sore after having been stretched as far as it had been. She wasn’t sure exactly how much she had let out, but she figured that her being able to maintain a full-power stream for so long and still have enough left behind afterwards to make the flight home inconvenient stood as testament to the power of the dragons. Even her bladder, weak by the standards of everyone else around her, was massive and surely very powerful to have endured all that it had been subjected to.

But those were thoughts for another time. For now, Seika needed to leave, before anything came to investigate the sounds of a flood or the powerful smell of fresh-squeezed highly-concentrated dragon urine. She figured she was lucky that she had not been discovered while she was in the middle of a bathroom break that she couldn’t interrupt, but since that luck couldn’t possibly last forever, she needed to get moving again immediately.

* * *

It took a few more hours of wandering the halls for Seika to actually find her way out, encountering along the way many apes that fled in terror at her approach, and, surprisingly, an equal amount that stood their ground and tried to fight her. Rather convenient for her, actually, since she hadn’t had a proper meal since she set out on her mission, and the easy snacks were especially helpful after losing so much energy to her ordeal.

She wasn’t quite sure how she had actually gotten there, but eventually Seika found that the hall she was in met with a far wider path, flooded with moonlight. And that was very convenient for her, too. After spending so much time just trying to figure out where she was, the pressure of what remained in her bladder had grown, and now, as she stepped out to this main hall that led to the exit, she was glad that it was over. Her holding muscles were terribly worn out, so despite the fact that she wasn’t carrying anywhere near her capacity, she was feeling quite desperate.

So, eager to finally be rid of this place and of her aching bladder, Seika picked up speed as she headed towards the exit, almost but not quite breaking into a run. She was glad to encounter no resistance at all in this final stretch, and after all that she had endured she was now cracking a bit of an awkward draconic smile at the thought of reporting the location of this fortress – a cave, apparently – to her superiors and enacting revenge on its worthless inhabitants. Naturally, she didn’t need to report _everything_ that had happened, but she was confident that she could report with more than enough detail without including her own personal issues while in captivity.

Seika slowed down as she reached the mouth of the cave, cherishing the feel of grass under her toes as she stepped out into the moonlight and taking many deep breaths of fresh air. A very welcome change after smelling nothing but her own urine for hours – which she was _still_ smelling, faintly, since it had seeped in through her scales and left its scent on her skin.

Once she was a fair distance away from the fortress-cave, Seika stretched out her wings and lifted her head with her eyes closed. She opened her mouth a little bit as she felt the cool night breeze pass over her scales, and when she opened her eyes again she immediately rolled over to lie on her back. It was as if she were sunning herself, only at night. Seika sighed and let her tail start wagging. This was the most comfortable she’d been all day. She was already late reporting back from her mission, so spending some time to just relax in the moonlight wouldn’t do any harm.

She shut her eyes again and, lying in her bed of grass, tried to relax enough to get some rest. There was still a long flight ahead of her, after all, and she was thoroughly exhausted. With a little moan, Seika felt all the tension of the day leave her body from between her legs, as if a weight had been lifted and a warmth had come over her, especially the inexplicably satisfying feeling of the constant splashing against her tail.

Wait, what?

Seika opened her eyes and lifted her head off the ground to investigate, only to find that she was currently urinating onto her own tail, a strong but small stream spraying upwards from her loins, only to fall right back down onto the underside of her still-wagging tail. Somehow she had become so overwhelmed by the joy of simply being outside again that she had neglected to find a place to squat as she had planned. But, rather than trying to stop this drainage, Seika simply put her head down again, shut her eyes, and breathed deeply, savoring the release and her freedom. She had already pissed on her own tail thoroughly enough for a little more to not be worth worrying about, and more importantly she would get to enjoy a nice rest with a freshly-emptied bladder.


End file.
